Konami
commonly referred to as Konami ' (コナミ株式会社, ''Konami Kabushiki-gaisha) is the is a Japanese entertainment and gaming conglomerate. The company itself created the most famous series of it's own brand such as '''Contra Series Wiki Metal Gear Series Wiki Castlevania Series Wiki Silent Hill Series Gradius Series Rocket Knight Series. The company was founded in 1969 as a jukebox rental and repair business in Osaka, Japan, by Kagemasa Kōzuki, the still-current chairman and president. The name "Konami" is a conjunction of the names Kagemasa Kozuki (current chairman and president), Yoshinobu Nakama, Tatsuo Miyasako.Konami is currently headquartered in Tokyo and additionally operates health and physical fitness clubs in Japan. Konami also operates United States activities in El Segundo, California for video games and Paradise Nevada for the casino gaming industry. The location in Paradise Nevada is located across the street from one of the runways at McCarran International Airport. Its Australian gaming operations are located in Sydney, Australia, and distribution of Konami's games in Australia is handled by Mindscape Australia.Distribution of KOE's games in Australia was to be taken over by Red Ant Enterprises in February 2009, but Jason Hill from The Age and ASIC, a government body, announced that the company went into External Receivership and Administration, which then led KOE to re-sign with Atari Australia, now Namco Bandai Partners On January 5, 2010, Kunio Neo, President of Konami of Europe announced Mindscape Australia would be Australia's local distributor after a failed distributor change made Konami change back to Namco Bandai Partners, then Atari Australia. Mitchell videogames developed by Konami *Mitchell CD (1999 - PC CD-Rom) *Super Mitchell (2001 - Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, PC CD-Rom) *Super Mitchell 2 (2003 - Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC CD-Rom) *Super Mitchell 3 (2005 - Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation, Xbox, PC CD-Rom) *Super Mitchell 4 (2010 - Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC CD-Rom) *Mitchell Party 8 (2009 - Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC CD-Rom) *Mitchell Party 9 (2012 - Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC CD-Rom) *Mitchell Party 10 (2015 - Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, PC CD-Rom) *Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land (2010 - Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, PC CD-Rom) *Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World (2013 - Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PC CD-Rom) *Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games (2009 - Wii U, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC CD-Rom) *Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games (2010 - Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC CD-Rom) *Mitchell & Aang at the London Olympic Games (2012 - Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PC CD-Rom) *Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Olympic Winter Games (2014 - Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC CD-Rom) *Mitchell & Aang at the Rio Olympic Games (2016 - Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC CD-Rom) *The Mitchell/TMNT Collection (2016 - Wii U, NX(next year)) *Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate (2018 - Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One) *Super Mitchell Party (2019 - Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One) External links *Konami's Global website * Category:Video game companies